Faunus & Human Spirit
by KenotheFireWolf
Summary: 2 Brothers come to Beacon. They get a team and soon find themselves falling in love. Find out about these adventures
1. Prologue

**Authors note:**

 **This is a fanfic that my friend and I are co-writing so I hope you enjoy. Also I don't own any of the actual Characters from RWBY. Also there are ships of fan characters with cannon characters.**

TEAM KAZI

Keno - Semblance: Pyrokinetics

[Wolf Faunus] Abilities: Wolf's Spirit (Sensory, speed, & strength buffs)

Weapon: Dual Broadswords/Automatic Shotguns

{Gender: Male}

{Nationality: Black}

Azure - Semblance: Gravitational Force.

Abilities: Short ranged teleportation

Weapon: Sword-Whip/Commando

{Gender: Female}

{Nationality: White}

Zach - Semblance: Electromagnetism

Abilities: Full Perception (Seeing the world around him in all directions with heightened sight and hearing.)

Weapon: Dual Glaives/Aug's.

{Gender: Male}

{Nationality: White}

Irene - Semblance: Air Control

Abilities: Being able to heal minor wounds.

Weapon:Double Sided Sword/Burst Gun

{Gender: Female}

{Nationality: White}

Zach and Keno were walking down the city streets while making small talk on their way to a cafe. "So, have you heard that someone tried to rob that dust shop a few days ago?" "Yeah, i heard the robbers got beat up by some girl too, that must've been embarrassing." Keno chuckles in amusement. "You have no idea, I would know coming from a family like mine." Keno laughed as they approached the cafe and sighed "I almost forgot how crazy your family was." Keno opens the door for both of them to walk inside. "Forget, how could you ever forget the time they shaved half my head bald!" Zach sits down at a random table near the corner of the cafe.

Keno sat across from Zach laughing hysterically as he remembered that funny incident from their past. "Dude that was hilarious!" Keno said laughing. "God dude you sound just like… well everyone else actually." Keno calmed down and rolled his eyes "It's not my fault it was funny, but anyway what are we ordering i'm starving over here." Just than a waiter walks over to there table "Yes, What would you two like to order?" The waiter had a notepad in his hand and a pen in the other. Keno looked over the menu quickly and smirked. "Can I get a Meat Lover's personal pan pizza?" "And i'll have 3 scoops of mint chocolate chip ice cream." "Okay, Drinks?" The waiter asked . "I'll have sweet tea with lemon." "Large rootbeer."Zach put on a western accent for that sentence and Keno just sighs and facepalms. "Why do you have to be an idiot sometimes." The waiter walks away with their orders.

Suddenly, Zach and Keno over hear some yelling nearby. "Hey, let's go find out what the problem is over there, k?" "I've already heard most of it." "Then let's go." Zach abruptly stands and walks over to where the yelling is coming from, Keno following next to him. Keno looks around as the walk towards the source of the yelling. "Hey, leave me alone" A guy trying to flirt with this girl but is getting a little to close. "Come on baby, let's ditch this joint and go to my place." The smirks and puts his arm on her shoulder. "Hey, the lady said back off." Zach steps closer to the guy and grows slightly. "Why don't you make me?" t "Why Don't we make you" Keno puts emphasis on 'we' and steps beside Zach. The guy throws a bone of a chicken wing he had on the floor. "Why don't you go chew on your bone like the little dog you are." The guy puts disgust in his voice for that sentence. Keno's crimson red eyes began to glow brightly as he growled in anger. "What did you just say to me you desperate little bag of crap." A small spark comes from Keno's hands. "You heard what i said, dog." the man says as he pushes the girl off her chair who then scrambles to get up and run away from the fight that's about to happen.

Keno grabs the guy by the shirt his eyes flaring as he growls and lifts the guy up and throws him through the window of the cafe and walks over to him. "Don't you ever in your life think you can insult me and get away with it! And for your information I'm a wolf not a freaking dog." Keno growls at the man while jumping over the now broken window, Zach following close behind. "Okay Keno you've shaken him up now stop now." "Awe come on, just a little more?" "You have 5 seconds." The man who's now on the floor and slowly crawling backwards. Keno looks at the guy and pretends to lunge at him. As soon as Keno even moves an inch the man gets up and scrambles away screaming in terror. Keno smirks as his eyes go back to normal and Zach's laughing in the background "That was five seconds right?" Keno asks Zach as he looks over his shoulder.

Zach just snickers to himself as he walks back inside with Keno next to him. Keno drops a $100 bill on the table for the food and damages. "Keep the change." They both walk out of the cafe with their food. "Did i go over board back there? I feel like i did a little too much." "A little, but a little scare never hurts and by the look of the ground over there he pissed his pants. Nothin a little trip to the doctor… and the laundromat can't fix." Zach snickers and Keno chuckles to himself "Eh, I guess you're right." Keno eats his slice of pizza in one bite, and Zach stuffs another scoop of ice cream into his mouth.


	2. Chapter 1: Arriving at Beacon

"Dang can you believe it's been 6 months since then?" "Yeah, i'm still laughing at how scared that guy was." Keno smiled as he pulled his hood over his head. "I mean c'mon when isn't it gonna be funny? He pissed his pants for god's sake!" Keno pulled a pair of headphones out of his bag putting them on his head under his hood. The headphones rested behind his wolf ears but covered his human ears. "Are you sure going to Beacon is a good idea? Maybe we should just wait a while." "Cmon dude we both know we got A's on our training exams, there's nothing to be worried about." Zach punches Keno on the shoulder.

"I guess you're right. Maybe we can do this." Keno smiles confidently. "No maybe, of course we can do this!" He fist pumps as Keno sighs and nods. "Alright, but what are we gonna do about who we get teamed with?" "He's probably gonna team us with people who we work well with so i'm pretty sure we'll be fine." Zach says in a joking manner.

As soon as they finished their conversation the holographic screen turned on showing the local news. "The robbery was lead by a nefarious criminal roman torchwick who continues to evade authorities, if you have any information on his whereabouts please contact vale police department, back to you lisa." says the reporter as the screen changes to one of a female and a picture of the Faunus Civil Rights protest. "Thank you Sero. In other news this saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark, when members of the white fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-" The lady said before she was cut off as the news hologram turned off and one of the staff members appears there. "Hello and welcome to beacon, my name of Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Are world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsmen and huntresses it is your duty to withhold it." Zach and Keno start making conversion during the speech.

Keno sighs "Jeez, why does this have to be such a boring speech. This is gonna be a long school year." "Yeah, just glad the rides over, we should be heading off the ship now." They walk towards the exit. Keno looks around as he walks off the ship. "Whoa, this place is huge." "You don't say?" Keno rolls his eyes looking around and see a white haired girl yelling at another girl with dark red hair who looks like she's about sneeze with dust filling the air. "Umm i don't think that's a good id-" Zach gets interrupted by a loud explosion coming from where the 2 girls are."ea…" Keno looks at the 2 girls and then at Zach "Maybe we should leave them alone.". "Yeah, let's do that." Zach and Keno walk inside the room. "Geez there's a lot of people in here." "Yeah you're right. I guess we're gonna have some tough competition." Keno smirks excitedly. "Yeah, i guess but shh another long boring speech is about to start. Hooray." Zach waves his arms in the air sarcastically. Keno nudges him to shush and turns his attention to the speaker. Even though they're both looking at the principal, both of them are barely even paying attention to what he's saying and just whispering a conversation with each other until one line is said by the principal "But when i look upon you, all i see is wasted energy." He says while looking over everyone. "Ouch, my feelings." "Well jeez, he didn't have to go there.". Keno crosses his arms and actually starts listening. After the speech is done Zach walks over to Keno "Okay so out of that what do we have to do?" "We meet in this exact spot at night to sleep and our l training begins tomorrow." Keno says and yawns.

Later, at night, all the sleeping bags are set up. Keno and Zach hear arguing across the room and look over to see the two girls before and another girl with blonde hair. "Ugg, dont they realize people are trying to sleep?" The white haired girl yells "Don't you realize people are trying to sleep!" "Evidently they do." "Wait Yang she's right people are trying to sleep" "You don't say!" As Zach yells across the room Keno slaps him and the 3 girls glance over at them. Keno growls slightly "Do you mind, you should never wake up a wolf when it's sleeping. That's a bed call on your part." Keno lays back down and goes to sleep. "Whatever." Zach huffs before the lights go out and sleep takes everyone.

-End Of Chapter 1-


	3. Chapter 2: A Day in the Forest

The next morning it's time for the first training exercise so everyone is waiting on their launch pads overlooking the massive forest below them. "Good luck bud." Keno is launched into the air, Zach being shot soon after. As Keno reaches the forest he hops from tree to tree before landing on the ground. "Now to find Zach." Zach flies through the air and uses his power of electromagnetism to bounce himself up multiple times. "Let's see.." He looks at the rapidly approaching ground and flings himself upward again looking around as he does so. Keno sighs and shoots a fireball into the air to let Zach know where he is. "Aha!" Zach flings himself downward towards the direction of the fireball at high speeds, until he gets near the treeline and shoots himself sideways until he slams into a tree. Keno facepalms and shakes his head "Can you go one day without hurting yourself Zach" "I don't think that's possible man."

"Anyway, did you see anything before you crashed like and idiot." "I prefer to call it 'Falling with style'." Zach snickers and starts walking. "I did see what looked to be a giant beehive though, and I'm in the mood for honey!" "I don't think going to a giant bee hive is a good idea." "Keno, if you restrict your life to only good ideas, where's the fun in anything?" "Race ya there." Zach sticks his tongue at Keno and races forward. Keno smirks and speeds past Zach."See you there retard." "I'm not a retard I'm a poptart." Zach winks at Keno and catches up by propelling himself forward, causing him not to realize there's a tree right in front of him which he rams into. "Oww..."

Keno races past him while chuckling then skids to a halt in front of a group of ursas. "Well… this should be interesting." Keno pulls out one of his broadswords. "I'm alright, thanks for asking." Zach glances up and pulls out his twin glaives. Keno charges at one of the ursas and begins slashing the ursa with his broadsword, and finishes it off by turning his sword into an automatic shotgun and blasting it. Zach runs up to an ursa who's charging him. When the ursa gets near he side steps out of the way and kicks it to the side as one of his glaives turns into an AUG and shoots it in the head. "Mind if I finish off these last two?" Zach contemplates for a second "Sure why not?" As Keno puts his sword on his back he smirks as he charges the ursa and punches it into the air with a flaming uppercut lighting a nearby tree on fire. He then grabs the other one and slams it onto the ground as the first one lands on top of it, the spikes on their back killing them both. Keno smirks and dust himself off. "That's how you do it." "Yeah, except you lit half the forest on fire!" Keno looks and sees fire in the distance "That wasn't me" Zach points to a nearby tree. "Then what about that one." "Okay that was me." As Keno snickers Zach starts walking back toward the beehive. "C'mon already, you're a danger to nature."

Keno looks up at the massive beehive they've just approached "Oh.. my.. God.." Keno's eyes widen as he looks up and Zach looks starstruck. "Well geez i knew it was big but this is massive!" His voice echos through the caves as Keno chuckles. "That's what she said." Zach sighed as he walked inside of the beehive and noticing all the honey inside "Geez. Its really sticky." Zach magnetizes the ground under him and himself too allowing him to float a little above the ground. Keno smirks "Again, that's what she said." Keno laughs a little as he slashes his way through the honey. "I changed my mind I don't like you." The hive has a giant hole in it leading underground "After you." Despite the dangers, Keno jumps into the hole skydiving down. "Whooo!"

Zach followed close behind as he dives headfirst into it before bouncing almost all the way back up and down over and over again with his powers. "This is fun. You should try it sometime, fun i mean." Keno walks around trying to avoid getting stuck in honey "I wonder if we are the only ones who've found this place yet." Keno looks around and as soon as he finishes his sentence they both hear yelling somewhere in the hive. "Well that answers that." Zach decided to float his way towards where the scream came from. Keno uses his powers to allow himself to skate above the ground as he follows behind Zach. "We better hurry." Keno starts speeding up towards the scream.

As they reach the end of the hive it opens up into a large circular area and inside are 2 girls in armor, one with purple hair and one with a dirty blonde color, stuck to the ground in honey and a giant wasp grimm about to attack them. Keno cracks his knuckles "Zach do the thing where you launch me at it." "Alright, I hope you know what you're doing." Zach sends Keno flying towards the wasp with his powers. Keno somersaults and kicks the wasp in the head making it fly into the wall of the hive and get its stinger stuck as he lands next to the girls "You two look like you're in a sticky situation." "Dangit Keno that's my line!" Keno just sticks his tongue out. "Okay now let me break this." "Thanks, I'm Azure this is Irene." The purple haired girl points towards the blonde haired girl. "Keno, this is Zach." Zach slashes the honey while making a sly remark. "Well if we can get outa this,I guess we'll be…. the bee's knees" Zach smirks towards Keno and then runs out of the hive with the 2 girls as the grimm dislodges its stinger from the wall and starts flying towards them. "Hey wait for me!" Everyone reaches the drop down from the entrance. "Get Ready!" Zach shoots all of them up and out of the hive as Keno looks down at the approaching wasp. "Time to run now!" "Couldn't agree with you more for once!"

-End Of Chapter 2-


End file.
